


Feänturi Sequence

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Couplets, Gen, Poetry, Poetry Sequence, Red String of Fate, The Ainur - Freeform, Weaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Námo and Nienna, Irmo and Vairë have the care of spirits as their charge.
Relationships: Estë/Irmo | Lórien, Námo | Mandos/Vairë the Weaver
Kudos: 4
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Feänturi Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashworks challenge 'Yarn' [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1976727.html). 
> 
> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking. The first part of this came to me as I was driving through Sedona and up through Oak Creek Canyon. All those amazing red rocks and deep greenery. The rest grew from there.

I

O spin for me thread  
From the rocks bloody red

Twine for me yarn  
From the mirror dark tarn

Wind for me skeins  
Of the silver bright rains

For the Weaver’s great loom  
Must be warped with this doom

II

O weave well the works and the deeds of the Noldor  
(Tell the Teleri of winds and of tides)  
Nienna doth weep for the weary and war-torn  
Námo doth send her sore wounded and slain

O dream deep the deeds and the doom of the Noldor  
(Of victory the Vanyar will sing ‘neath the vine)  
Vairë doth pattern the pleas and the passion  
Irmo doth shape within sleep into song

O tell true the trials and tasks of the Noldor  
(Ask the Avari of armor and art)  
Safe in thy strongholds their spirits reside  
Restless and yearning through ages they bide

III

Vairë weave, Nienna grieve  
Irmo dream, Námo deem  
Feänturi feär keep  
Mend and comfort, watch and weep.


End file.
